


Don’t go, Suho Hyung !

by Mishkinss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishkinss/pseuds/Mishkinss
Summary: Oh Sehun wasn’t the most expressive when it came to voicing his feelings. With Suho’s enlistment looking large over his head , the only way he knew to cope up was to be a brat!And he was going to be a Royal one too !
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Rattled Maknae

Last few months had been tough. To be precise last 3 months. Only if the lyrics to song 'Wake me up when September ends' could be changed to 'Wake me up when all this ends'!

Oh Sehun prided himself in handling his emotions well. He was known as 'Pokerface Sehun'. It was hard for most people to decipher his inner most feelings. He was the maknae of the group but still he was someone who didn't allow emotions to overwhelm him. But the last few months had completely drained him emotionally.

All things had come down on him and weighed heavily. DO hyung and Xiumin hyung had joined military. He knew it was inevitable but still not having them in the dorms and training room left a huge void. He wasnot really the kinds to call them or meet up with them frequently but now knowing he couldn't even if he wanted bothered him. It bothered him a great deal. Then there were talks of Suho hyung enrolling soon. Suho hyung was his family in SM. Suho hyung was someone they all pushed forward when they didn't know what to do. Suho hyung was that one person who took charge. When they were lost they just needed to look at Suho hyung and he would find a way. He was their magician with a wand. What were they supposed to do without him? More precisely what was he supposed to do with him? He could call up Suho any time he wanted. 

Hell! He could call up anyone in EXO anytime he wanted. This was the maknae privilege. Now soon there would be three gone with just five left. He had literally begged SM to let him enroll with Suho hyung but they had point blank refused. He had reasoned with them, argued with them and begged with them but they hadn't budged. He then requested them to let him enroll with Chanyeol hyung but SM had told him that they couldn't have both the rappers of EXO serving at the same time. Sehun was probably the only one in EXO who had no clarity about his serving.

All the projects that had come for him had been dismissed by SM. He had been asked to give 3 weeks for an international fashion collaboration with Burberry but SM had maintained that the next two months were busy EXO months but there had been no schedule provided. Lee Seung-gi hyung had called him to ask him to feature in his next drama as a parallel lead but SM again had refused. This time around he didn't even bother knowing the reason. There was no point. He had lived by the philosophy 'Either convince or get convinced'. With SM's personal vendetta it was impossible getting them to agree to anything. EXO-SC had materialized because Chanyeol hyung had absolutely decided that he was going to release it. He had almost threatened SM in a very Chanyeol like manner that he would release the album as a free album not making a cent but he would release him. Only if Sehun had Chanyeol's conviction and persuasion!

There were two people he called when he was stressed. His two hyungs from EXO. Suho hyung and Baekhyun hyung. Baekhyun had not received his call and had dropped a message saying that he was still in Japan working on a collaboration with a Japanese artist and he would be back in a week to and eat their favorite Sushi. This had happened two weeks ago and Baekhyun hadn't called back. Person he was most annoyed with was Suho hyung. He had never ever ignored Sehun's call. Even if he did , he made sure he called back. If not that he texted back and pestered him to tell him why he had called. He had called Suho for two straight days. He had received his call and it had been a very short conversation. Suho had asked him everything was alright and Sehun with slight hesitation had told him all was well. Normally, Suho would latch on to that hesitation and understand that he needed to meet Sehun but he had just dismissed it that day. He told Sehun he was in the middle of a conference and he would call him the next day. Soldier' promise kept , Suho called Sehun the next day but he was at the airport waiting to board his flight. Knowing Suho didn't have the time Sehun just wished him luck and asked him to get a souvenier.

With all these thoughts plaguing his mind, he opened his flat door and stepped inside. He was half expecting Vivi to be there but then he remembered that his parents were watching Vivi for the next one week. He hung his coat on the right side and planted the car keys on the door stand. He walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and he heard his phone buzz. There was a message from the manager.

"EXO meeting and practice scheduled for tomorrow at 9am. All members will be attending."

Sehun looked at the message and smiled. How was Kai going to reach SM at 10. There was no way he would make it until and unless he got up early , didn't practice dancing at night and didn't make too much effort to find his outfit. The phone buzzed again. Right on point! Kai had mentioned on the group chat about the ungodly hour of reporting. He had asked Suho to step in and intervene. Suho had sternly in replied in capitals saying that the practice was later and they were reporting early for schedule meeting. Suho hyung resorted to capitals only when he knew an uproar of messages was expected on the group chat and the capitals were the final words. Baekhyun had just sent a straight face smiley and Chanyeol had sent a thumbs up. Sehun stared at his phone and sent a thumbs up like Chanyeol. Last he checked his phone Kai had mentioned how they were all ditchers and how he resented them. Sehun put his phone on silent and switched off the side lamp. Atleast tomorrow they would all be together albeit temporarily but they would be together.


	2. Upset Maknae

Meeting that day lasted for two hours. Members sat there sipping on their respective coffees and bubble tea. Sehun glanced at the members. Chanyeol and Baekhyun surely looked more attentive when they were probably attending classes in school. Baekhyun was fiddling in his chair,itching to stand up and maybe hum a song. This was Baekhyun and it was hard to predict. Chnayeol was fidgeting in his chair too , may be because he was too big for it. His legs were hitting the table and it was bothering him. Chen hyung was glancing at the wall clock every five minutes hoping it would move faster. Kai was sitting on his right and was ready to sleep any second now. Only person who was listening in the meeting was Suho. Well, he was the leader for a reason. Even when the meetings were supremely boring and drab, Suho listened with rapt attention. Rest of the members actually banked on Suho to be attentive in all the meetings so that he could just tell them. 

" So that's the schedule for the next three months till January end. We will have to figure out the schedule post January once we have Suho's confirmed enlistment date." Their manager said and left the meeting hall. That's when all the fidgeting, staring at the clock and yawning stopped. Five pairs of eyes stared at Suho. Sehun knew Suho would be enlisting this year but didn't know that the date was just round the corner. He stared at Suho with a stunned expression. Chanyeol didn't wait for Suho to say something and stormed out of the meeting room. Kai was enraged and without glancing at the leader followed Chanyeol. Chen and Baekhyun looked at Suho and gave him a small smile, reassuring their support. Suho stared at the youngest EXO who hadn't glanced up to confront him. 

Suho softly whispered to Sehun," Sehun?"

Sehun was upset, more importantly he felt betrayed. He had tried speaking to Suho about his enlistment date but he had been so noncommittal , feigning as if he had no idea. Sehun looked at Suho with hurt evident in his eyes and left for practice room without saying a word. Suho slid further in his chair and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He hadn't expected three of them to behave like this. Who ever said that they had grown up and matured into adults? Suho was the last one left in the meeting room when he saw Chen and Baekhyun's retreating forms. How was he supposed to them that he himself was having such a tough time dealing with this? The reason he didn't tell them was because he was still figuring things out.

He walked to the practice room and hesitated before opening the door. It was time to confront them. He opened the door. Chen , Kai and Sehun were sitting on the side busy with their phones. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were lying down the floor and staring at the ceiling. Chanyeol looked back and saw Suho entering the room.

"How long have you known?" Chanyeol asked as he turned and flopped on his elbows. Suho smiled to himself. As expected Chanyeol took bulls by the horn and addressed the question.

Suho removed his jacket and kept it neatly on the side. "Can I speak to everyone?" he asked as he looked at everyone. Kai, Chen and Sehun put down their phones and moved closer to Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were lying in the centre of the room.

"I have known about my enlistment for about 10 days now. I wanted to push it to April but management wanted it to happen sooner. I will most likely enroll in mid February. Post my enlistment there is nothing concrete. I don't think there are any concerts for this year end. All of you will be pursuing your sub units. I want you all to release your albums. Chen, Baekhyun and Kai will be working on one album. Sehun and Chanyeol will be working on the other album. The EXO concerts will now happen in early 2021 when DO and Xiumin are back. They have asked me to pick a leader who will take EXO forward. I will not be picking one. You will pick one and tell me. I would communicate the decision to the management." Suho said as his eyes turned glassy. He looked at each and everyone of them. How far they had come. How they had developed into these mature , handsome , talented artists. Suho was proud! He was damn proud of his boys! If anyone had asked him what was his biggest achievement, he would happily and proudly tell them that it was being the leader of the most genuine, talented, honest and happy set of 8 boys.

Kai answered Suho's question,"Chen!"

Baekhyun was in his element," Drum rolls please, it is Chen!"

The others just nodded making it a given that Chen was the best person to lead the group in Suho's absence. Chen looked up at Suho and gave him a reassuring smile, still second guessing if he could lead these men as well as Suho had in the last 10 years.

There was so much more that Suho wanted to say and there was much more that members wanted to say but it was just difficult putting it all in words. Suho looked at his four babies in the practice room , Kai , Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had reconciled to the situation but he was concerned about Kai and Sehun. They were the youngest and probably the most vulnerable. He was more worried about Sehun. Sehun had this tendency to go into his shell and not express himself. Suho had been with him for a long time to read maknae's mind but he wasn't sure if the others would be able to do that in his absence. If only he could tell Sehun about how much he had fought with the management to get Sehun to enlist with him but they had refused point blank. He peaked at Sehun, who was discussing a dancing step with Kai. Sehun wasn't going to express his anger straightforward, no that wasn't what Sehun would do. Suho was bracing himself for a few weeks of Sehun tantrums and misdemeanor before he would come and speak to Suho.


	3. Maknae needs Suho hyung

And right on point as expected the tantrums started in the evening. Suho suggested that they meet the next day for dance rehearsals post lunch but Sehun put his foot down saying that he had already scheduled his vocal classes and it was the only slot available. Chanyeol was more than happy to side with Sehun and have the rehearsals cancelled. Baekhyun had a new game lined up at home to play and he supported the plan to cancel the rehearsals vociferously. Suho gave Sehun an exasperated look and cancelled the rehearsals.

This was just the beginning of Maknae's tantrums. Two days post rehearsals, Suho had suggested they go out for a team dinner. He had suggested the fancy sushi place that Sehun loved but his plan was shot down the youngest citing the distance they needed to commute. Everyone else was more than happy to agree with maknae and they opted for soju and fried chicken. Both of which Suho wasn't fond of gulping down. He knew Sehun was testing every fiber of his patience but he wasn't going to give in. 

They had to appear on 'Knowing Brothers' as part of their promotional campaign. EXO loved 'Knowing Brothers' and they had the best time on the show. They were going to go in two vans when Suho suggested that him, Kai and Sehun travel in one van. Sehun as expected refused saying that he had something to discuss with Chanyeol about their appearance as EXO-SC subunit in Japan. As expected they were having the time of their life on the show. Suho knew that his team didn't really need to prepare any histrionics; they were all cartoons and jokers in real life. 

An opportunity had presented itself when Suho was asked who was the rebel in the group and didn't listen to him. Hoping it would serve as an opening for him to communicate with Sehun , he took Sehun's name. Sehun shot down any chances of a conversation when he just looked at his leader and said that he was sorry. Suho was now frustrated. He had given Sehun enough time to simmer down and look at things rationally but he was blinded by anger. Suho didn't have the time for the next two weeks. He had 8 international meet and greets planned. 

Sehun had been irate the last one week. Nothing was going according to plan and now his faith in Suho had shaken. He had wrestled with the thoughts of whether he belonged in EXO a number of times and Suho was aware of his fears. All he expected from his hyung was honestly and transparency. He had failed him this time. He knew Suho was trying to talk to him , speak to him and communicate with him but Sehun wasn't sure if he understaood his own emotions. He had been in an emotional turmoil and everything around him had been passing through in a blur. He wasn't averse to showing emotions but he preferred being on the side letting his hyungs take the centre stage. It made him happy. He believed in the chant 'We are one'. He believed Suho felt the same but no hyung was too busy handling his own life. 

Nearing the end of the year, Sehun and rest of the EXO were looking forward to the three concert nights. They were aware that they wouldn't be able to perform together for atleast 4 years with military enlistment looming large over their head. Sehun knew this was maybe the last time he was performing with Suho on stage for maybe next three years. He was overwhelmed with emotions. Would they all still be together once their enlistments ended? Would all members still feel the same? Chanyeol had been grinning on the last day of the concert. Members knew he was upto something but they couldn't put their fingers on it. May be he had planned some trick with Baekhyun? With those two anything was possible.

Chanyeol had prepared a video message for all the members to just show his love and gratitude. It caught everyone by surprise including the members and fans. The video encompassed their 10 year old journey with lots of fun , tears and antics. All members sunk to the ground , unable to speak and express their emotions. They had lived a decade of their lives with each other. They had fought , loved, travelled, angered each other but they had stuck to each other. Through thick and thin they had been each others support. Each others rock ! Sehun peeked a glance at Suhu hyung. Suho was holding back his tears. Sehun should have been honest with Suho hyung when he had the chance. What was the point in holding back and not expressing himself ? Suho had always told Sehun to be more assertive and express himself.

Sehun heard his name being called out and he focused his attention back on what Suho was saying," Our Sheunnie is the maknae but he is really reliable. He thinks a lot for the members and the fans. Being the maknae isn't easy but Sehunnie does that well. Sehunnie is one of the most delicate members. Thank you." He didn't deserve Suho's thank. Sehun was the one grateful to Suho for being the perfect hyung and support a boy in teens that he deserved. He looked back at the journey he had shared with Suho. Suho had willingly volunteered to be his room partner. Sehun was awkward but Suho made sure Sehun was included. Suho made Sehun believe that he belonged. He belonged to the big stage. He belonged to the family called EXO. Suho had unflinching faith in Sehun's abilities and he still did. Suho was the proudest when Sehun starred in Busted. Sehun had received an abnormally long message from his hyung; just reiterating how proud he was of him. When Chanyeol had suggested a subunit with Sehun, Sehun wasn't sure. He sure could sing but he probably was the last when it came to vocals in EXO. He was all set to say no to Chanyeol when Suho called him. It was a conversation that didn't last more than 59 seconds and all that Suho told him was that he would be the first one to buy SC album not because he knew the two of them personally but because they would create magic on screen with music that wasn't heard everywhere. Sehun's voice was unique and it deserved that place in the album. That was enough for Sehun to go ahead and create that sub unit with Chanyeol.

He train of thought was halted when he heard Baekhyun asking him to say a few words to Suho. There was so much Sehun wanted to say. He brought the mic to his lips to say thank you for being there but words failed him. Two seconds passed and then the count was upto four seconds. Baekhyun realized that he had asked the wrong person to say a few words. Actually, the right person to say a few words at the wrong time. Baekhyun gave Sehun a side hug and gently told him that it was ok. It was ok to take a little time to get your emotions in check. Suho watched and waited for Sehun to say few words. He was hesitant. Would Sehun still be a brat and speak some insipid words? He then saw Sehun turning his back to the cameras and wiping his tears with his shirt. He rushed to Sehun and put his arm around his waist. It was a touch that both Sehun and Suho were used to. Sehun leaned into his touch and murmured,"Sorry hyung." Suho rubbed his arm with his finger speaking with his gesture that it was ok and they would talk about it later.

Sehun gathered himself and his thoughts. He turned to look at the fans and then Suho and told him in all honesty that he was the best hyung and leader he could have hoped for. They ended the exploration tour with a bang. They headed back to the changing rooms tired. Emotionally spent, mentally tired and physically exhausted. On their way back to the dorm no one said a word. As they entered the dorm Suho congratulated them all on a fantastic display of singing , dancing and performance. He told them he was proud of them. Sehun went to his room and showered. He lay on the bed thinking of all that had happened today and he figured he wouldn't be able to sleep with out speaking to Suho hyung tonight.

He went out of his room and took the right turn to the last room on the floor. He gently tapped on the door and entered the room. Suho was standing on the edge of the bed with the duvet his hand ready to slip in.

"Hyung, How is your shoulder? Do you need a massage?"Sehun said as he walked towards Suho gently getting him to sit on the chair. Sehun found the taut muscles in his shoulder and started kneading them. Suho waited for Sehun to say something. When he didn't hear anything from Sehun he tentatively said his name,"Sehunnie?"

"Don't go hyung!"Sehun said as his hands froze on Suho's shoulder. There he had voiced his deepest fear.

"Sehun, I'm not going anywhere. I will be available on the phone and when I get time off I will be meeting you." Suho said as he placed his hands on his maknae's frozen hands, reassuring him that he would be there always.

Suho held the younger EXO's hand and brought him in front of him so that he could look in to Sehun's eyes when he spoke. Sehun came and sat down on foot of the chair as he looked up to see Suho's face.

"Sehunnie, trust me I tried my best to get them to let you enroll with me but they didn't let it. You will be releasing another album with Chanyeol this year and that album will have songs in English too. You both will be travelling the world to promote that. I don't want you to lose that chance. It is your chance to shine and you will shine bright. Make EXO proud and spread your charm. EXO has the world's cutest and most charming maknae." Suho reassured Sehun as he played with Sehun's unruly locks.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this but I think you will be enrolling next year with Chanyeol. I spoke to SM and gave them an ultimatum that it had to be either me or Chanyeol. So, I think it will be Chanyeol and you enrolling late next year. Feeling better?" Suho informed him still tidying Sehun's hair. Sehun let out a long sigh thinking atleast he would be enrolling with Chanyeol. He nodded happily thinking that Suho had taken a stand with the management.

" And Sehun , you better knock that Burberry campaign out of the park." Suho smiled looking at Sehun's stunned expression.

"How did you know hyung? It really doesn't matter. SM said no to the campaign." Sehun said resigned as he looked down at the rug playing with the lose strands.

"I know because I like to know what our maknae is upto. SM said there were no dates available for the next couple of months because you will be working with Chanyeol on the album. They are going to let you lose for 4 weeks for that international campaign with world music artists. Sehunnie, let the world know who you are. Be yourself and you will make everyone fall in love with you. You are a stunner and show the world how talented this EXO stunner is." Suho told him excitedly as he lovingly cupped Sehun's face.

"Do a good fiction drama. Play the lead. When you enroll for military next year make people miss you. Do terrific work before you enlist so that people wait for you to come back. Make me proud and make EXO proud. Okay?" Suho asked him. 

Sehun looked at Suho hyung with love and respect and nodded his head. He wouldn't let his hyung down. He will put in his best and be the best version of himself.

"Suho hyung, can I sleep with you tonight?" Sehun asked him. Sehun wasn't very voluble when it came to expressing emotions. He let his actions do the talking. He wanted to stay by Suho hyung's side. 

" Ofcourse! Why do you think I changed the bedsheet and put one of your bedsheets instead. Hop in!" Suho told Sehun as he got in the bed to turn off the lamp.

Sehun slipped into the other side of the bed and saw Suho switch off the side lamp. Suho turned his back to Sehun and shifted the pillow to put his head comfortably.

Sehun hugged Suho from the back and said," Thank you Hyung! You know I love you right?". Suho smiled at the maknae's comment and patted the hand that he had placed on his waist," I love you too. And from tomorrow stop being bratty and listen to me and when I'm not there listen to Chen hyung. He loves you too."

"Okay Hyung!" Sehun said as he drifted into a comfortable sleep. Suho heard Sehun's breathing becoming even as he slept peacefully. Suho turned to look at Sehun's face. He had grown up a great deal in the last 10 years. He drew people to him with his effortless charm and i-don't-try-to-be-sexy attitude. Suho loved him like his younger brother. He had intentionally not told Sehun that he had personally spoken to Chanyeol , Baekhyun and Chen to look after him. Today Baekhyun had stepped up and relieved him of any worried. 

Oh Sehun will be continued to be loved. Whenever and wherever he went!


End file.
